


ιn dreaмѕ ‖ pjм·втѕ

by StarrySky0508



Series: FantasyBTS [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, M/M, Mysteries, Possession, Protectors, Soulmates, Unexpected Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky0508/pseuds/StarrySky0508
Summary: Born with the blood of an elf and that of a human, she belongs neither to the human realm nor the FaeWorld. On her 21st birthday, she is targeted by the dream elf, in which it absorbs essence from human's rage or of its same kind. However as mentioned earlier, she is something else. So why is she targeted?Being a dream elf with the darkest childhood, Jimin cares nothing but himself. That night, he sees her. He captures her and traps her soul in the darkest nightmare. All he wants is food, the extraordinary scent wafted around her is so alluring until he attacks her without bothering the consequences.❝I'd sworn to let you be, but why can't I stand others hurting you now?❞





	1. Part 1: New Born

**Author's Note:**

> This Jimin's story was titled The Bulletproof Cabbage before. But I had unpublished it and started a new story plot. Hope you guys will enjoy ^^

**PROLOGUE**

How does a FaeWorld look like to you? Is it somewhere leafy with small sparking fairies, old trolls or dryads roaming and camouflaging around? Or is it a dark rocky place with brown and dry stick-like creatures awaiting for their victims?

A virtual place can be extremely awesome or extremely awful. It depends on everyone’s imagination as well as interpretation but-

What if you’ve really seen one?

The empty night sky holds nothing but a lonely moon, as if it can symbolise how the injured Faeboy feels in a meantime. He looks small, as small as a five-year-old but unlike any other happy five-year-old kids, he is hissing, crying and cursing in pain. Hot blood wouldn’t stop from flowing out of his right arm, where his left hand clutches tightly to try to heal, but failed.

His slightly pointy ears hear everything, including the threat chasing from behind - humans. “I’m sure I’ve shot him.” One of them claims, a man. “We can follow his blood stain on the ground.” With his torch lit, he aims the beam of light towards the ground and eventually identify the blood patches.

“Poor, poor little elf, you soon will be waking up in our lab.” For a young elf like him, ‘lab’ would only sound like ‘lap’. However, his own instincts are telling him not to stop running away from them as the lap of an enemy isn’t a real heartwarming lap, it would be, instead, a _trap_.

“So painful...” the little elf murmurs when his pace begins to slow. He knows he couldn’t run anymore as his exhausted body will betray him whenever he’s used up all of his energy in escaping. His magenta eyes flash swiftly like a broken bulb as he tries to remain focus on the road leading him, at least, away from danger.

But still being unfortunate, he finally tumbles to the ground with a grunt. His teeth grit when his hope is fading. He is exposed, and now, he is going to be captured again. The humans’ laughter is approaching alongside with their messy footsteps which every inch of them screams the word ‘danger’ for him.

“Aww, look who’s exhausted,” the man who shot him coos as he reaches out to touch the little elf. “We’re going to give you nice clothes and food, and you’re going to tell us everything about _your world_ ,” he adds as a gun is aimed at his arm.

_Please, don’t…_

And the trigger is pulled.

_Bang!_

Soon, birds awake and they fly, squawking panickedly as they leave their nesting trees; tiny creatures are scared and they escape, scurrying away to find a better shelter with nervous squeaks. The forest eventually sings the orchestra of threaten lives.


	2. 1- Pink Eyes

**Ping**

It is dark but extremely noisy here in the karaoke room. Sipping on my cup of lemon tea, I watch as my colleagues sing the song they had preferred a few minutes ago. Their loud screeches thunder throughout the enclosed room and eventually hurting my ears, though I'm not really care.

Today is Saturday and it is almost 12.00 am right now. As the tuition centre I'm working in would be closed for Chinese New Year starting tomorrow, my colleagues and manager had decided to have a "Teacher's Day", which is when we plan an activity outside our workplace and treat each other as  _friends_  instead of colleagues or someone with higher status.

Sitting on the soft sofa, I begin to swipe my phone, causing the white screen to flare up towards my face. There I scroll through my friends' Instagram story, including my six babies. I miss singing with them and I would definitely enjoy more if the people I am singing with now are  _them_.

It's been three months we've stopped meeting up after the end of our semester breaks and the only thing which keeps us together is our group chat in Messenger. This group is created since our high school, since JiaQi had transferred to our school and eventually getting along with us, making us seven.

"It's your song, Ping. Come sing!" One of my colleagues urge happily as she passes the mike to me. The TV screen shows the song title I've picked for myself. However, I could only stare at the microphone in her hand instead of taking it. A wave of nauseous feeling swarms over me until I cover my mouth instinctively.

"J-just skip the song," I stutter, still covering my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting my dinner out. "I need to go to the washroom..." And without staying any longer for my colleagues' respond, I quickly dart towards the exit of this room and head towards the washroom.

Lucky for me, it is not too far away until I finally give in and throw up in one of the cubicles. The first thing that comes into mind is – I wanna go home and lie on my comfy bed. Cold sweat begins to run down my forehead when I can feel dizziness taking over me. My vision is blurring and I  _need_  to get back to the others as soon as I can.

Nevertheless, something strange on my face frightens me as I face my own reflection on the mirror. My eyes are now holding an entirely different colour aside from black. Pink. This colour is so unique yet strange until I begin to wonder what has really happened to me.

"It's alright, Ping," I say to myself. "The place is dark, they won't notice." After taking a deep breath, I return to the noisy karaoke room and take a seat on the couch. My hand reaches for a new glass for a bit of fresh black current juice.

As everyone is busy singing and laughing, no one really notices my reappearance until one of them sits down beside me. "Hey Ping, why aren't you singing?" she asks, patting on my back.

"I-I feel a little ill!" The answer is shouted. "I think I'm gonna leave early," I say, glancing at the time using my phone. Five more minutes to go and it would be my birthday. I would be happy if they are literally planning a surprise for me, but my body is weakening without reason.

Being a young girl who does not know any martial arts at all, it would be safe for me to go home as early as possible. "But how are you going home without a car to drive?" Yes, my parents used to fetch me there before our celebration commences. But now in such hour, they're probably sleeping.

"It's okay, I'll call a cab," I reassure while trying my best to smile at her.

"To be honest, I wish to go home too," she admits while beginning to pack her belongings into her handbag. Oh great, she would be the first one to notice my pink eyes. "Do you mind if I come along with you?"

Well, I belong to the group of people who are unable to say 'no'. "Up to you, but I'm leaving  _now_." Indeed, I can feel the intense pain at the back of my head and it is worsening. Moreover that, the blasting beat of the music and my colleagues' deafening voices are  _not_  helping either.

_____

After telling the destinations we want to go to the cab driver, the whole car is then dominated by awkward silence until that colleague of mine speaks. "Have you ever been out in such hour before, Ping?"

Honestly, nope.

So I've answered what my heart has told.

"No wonder," she mutters. "That's homesickness. You're missing your own bed," she clarifies without any evidence but I'm literally hoping that the statement is true. Those pink eyes of mine is bothering me so much until I can't stop convincing myself that everything is just an illusion.

Not long after, we have reached her house. Before exiting the vehicle, she wouldn't forget to pay the ride fee. "Bye bye," I wave at her with a tired smile and she waves back. One of her hands rummaging through her handbag for the house keys. Once she has closed the door with a thud, the taxi accelerates away with the old engine roaring.

Awkward silence regains and this is making me feel more uncomfortable. Although darkness with a little dim light is surrounding me at the moment, I can't stop feeling myself being stared at. I think I shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the backseat, which is the best position to be looked at through the rear view mirror.

My nervous mind wouldn't stop projecting any possible crime scenes I've watched on movies or dramas. Swallowing hard, I nudge slowly towards the door and remain seated there. After a few more minutes, my house is clear in my point of view. I take out the money I'm required to pay and stuff them into the driver's hand.

As I'm about to feel relieved to be home, the cab driver's words send chills down my spine unconditionally. "Stay away from the forest even in your own dreams, young lady." And the colour of silver flashes across the driver's eyes, leading out my gasp. "Beware or the dream elf will consume you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʜᴇʏ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍᴇʀs, ɪ'ᴍ ɢʟᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ. ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ sᴛᴀʀ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴏᴏᴛᴘʀɪɴᴛ. ɪ'ʟʟ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sʜᴏᴡɴ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛ ʀᴇɢᴀʀᴅʟᴇss ᴏғ ʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴘᴀɢᴇs ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅ.
> 
> ᴛʜᴀɴᴋs ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ғᴏʀ sᴘᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ʙᴏᴏᴋ. ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴇʏ ᴀs ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴠᴏᴜʀɪᴛᴇ ᴡᴀʏs ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀʟᴋ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏs 😉
> 
> ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ. ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 🙈🙈


	3. 2- On Tenderhooks

**Ping**

"I'm home," I whisper as I enter the living room and lock all the doors, ever since this has become my habit once I reach home every day.

Just as expected, I'm greeted by silence. Heaving out a sigh, I take another look at my watch and it shows 12.45 am.

Tired.

This is the only word popping out from my mind. So, I stagger into my own room as fast as I can and throw my handbag by the vanity. After changing into some comfortable home clothes from the wardrobe, I eventually gives in to the wave of uneasiness spreading through my head and tumble down the fluffy bed.

_Oh, the light is not off yet and I need the fresh air conditioner to be switched on too._

But suddenly, the sound of someone breaking the glass is crystal clear. Alertness makes me throw the thought of resting behind while my legs commence on walking myself towards my parents' bedroom.

As soon as I'm about to touch the doorknob, I can hear my sister's scream coming from another room before the door in front is pulled open a little forcefully.

Here comes dad with a gun stuffed in his belt. "Get into the room," he whispers. "I'll go and save Ying," he means my sister and I nod. "Take down your specs, you can see clearer in the dark now."

What?

But my mother pulls me into the room before I can even comprehend what my father has said. "What is happening, mum?" I ask in a whisper as she takes my specs away. Just as stated by my dad, I do see clearer without them even in the dark.

I can see every furniture in detailed shapes and also my mother's worried face. One of her hands is clutching on a fruit knife. Her eyes do not flash any weird colours like my father. "I don't know, girl. All I know is your dad saying weird things to me until this happens. He said these things are coming to get you," she answers with her hands cupping my cheeks.

"You can't hide forever, girl." A husky voice thunders through the walls until the whole house begins to rumble. Dust falls eventually and this quickens my heart beat at all times. "I suggest you to show yourself before I break your little sister's neck. Oh and your father, he's dead."

"Help me..." I can hear my sister sobs right outside the master room.

"Don't," my mother stops me as I'm about to leave my hiding spot. "It's a trap, your father  _is_  alive."

I take a quick look at my mother only to see blood gushing out from the corner of her mouth. "Mum!"

She coughs and more blood splashes and lands on the floor, forming a tiny blood puddle. "Your dad just told me he's not dead yet in my head..." Her face turns patch white when she continues to talk. "He... he's in the kitchen, injured."

"Stop talking mum," I whisper-shout at her as I can see her lips turning pale. "You're dying." My voice cracks when I brace my mother in my lap, her blood soaking my shirt and jeans.

"They are forcing your father to  _innertalk_  with me because I'm a human- and I can't handle the wave..." All of these sound like a riddle to me that I can't quite understand what's going on.

What talk? Why isn't dad human? Why  _are_  they after me?

"Our master don't like to wait, young Elaria." The husky voice threatens, reminding me jeopardy my sister's situation is. Her whimper echoes softly through the wooden door, showing that they are waiting for me to show up. "You better show up or your sister's skull will be our next gift to you tonight."

"Don't shoot me..." Ying cries when the husky voice cackles dryly.

"I'm counting to three. One," my mind races when I trying to make a quick decision. "Two," his voice rises and my heart skips a beat. I can feel it stamping violently on my ribcage and trying to break out from my chest. The uneasiness which I've felt earlier returns until my hand reaches for the doorknob and turns it.

After turning back to glance at my dead mother, I let the rage consume me and pull the door open. It collides with the wall as I show myself at the door frame. "Let her go," I demand, bearing the stinging pain at the tip of my ears. My vision turns clearer as I can feel myself on fire. The exhaustion which I can feel moments ago is no more.

"Well well well, look who's angry now." With the clearest point of view I have never imagined in my whole life, I take in everything presented in front of me - My injured sister, a gun pointed at her temple, a figure with vines creeping all over its body... Its hollow eyes stare directly at me, its mouth cracks into a huge creepy grin when it talks again, "You two are coming with me."

"What?" But before I can interpret everything, the viney freak aims its palm at me like Ironman before my neck is crawled with those snakey vines. No matter how hard I've tried to pry the vines away, they end up turning tighter around my neck.

"Please don't hurt her..." My sister's plead turns into the sound of illumination as darkness wraps around me like a huge blanket. My eyes roll upwards while I open my mouth to gasp for oxygen.

"Don't worry, little Alea, our master wants her  _alive_..." The reassurance turns into echoes when it reaches my eardrums. Numbness is what I can sense until I finally give in to the invading dizziness.

_____

How long have I been out?

With the worst imagination planted in my mind if I ever move my eyelids, I allow myself to look around.

What I've expected is a dark, mossy place full of ugly creatures, or a small cell built to lock me up, or being tied to a chair and someone badass sitting like a boss while staring at me with a mischievous grin.

But no.

This place is the total opposite from what I had thought earlier. It is white and clean, with warm orange sunlight penetrating through the uncovered windows. Besides that, someone's hunching figure rests by the bed and it appears to be my mother.

My dead mother?!

Soon, the horrible memory begins to rise up and replay in my brain, causing my fear until I fail to control my emotion and eventually scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ. ɪ'ʟʟ ʜᴜɢ ʏᴏᴜ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ғʀɪɢʜᴛᴇɴᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴘɪɴɢ's sᴄʀᴇᴀᴍ.
> 
> ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ. ɪ'ʟʟ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇ. sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ sᴏᴏɴ, ʟᴏᴠᴇʟʏ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍᴇʀs.


	4. 3- The Truth, The Plan

**Third Person POV**

Due to the scream of her daughter, the woman almost jumps up from her position. "Am I dead? You were dead, I saw you were dead! What is this place? Get me outta here!"

The room door bursts open as her father dashes in. "Oh Ping," he gives her a hug to calm her down. As if the warmth carries magic, the girl stops struggling while her breath steadying. "Thank god you're alive." He murmurs while his large protective palm caresses his daughter's hair before letting her go.

"Why am I in a hospital? I thought our house is invaded by something... unexplainable..." Ping mutters with mixed feelings ghosting around her mind.

"A dream elf attacked you last night," says the father. "You nearly died when I found you outside the house, that elf consumed most of your essence and trapped your soul in a terrible nightmare." The statement sounds so unreal and fantasy until Ping couldn't even believe that it is said by her own father.

"What dream elf?" She queries, confusion written all over her face. But then, her eyes largens at the memory of what the taxi driver had told her last night.  _Beware or the dream elf will consume you._

"Have you recalled anything?" asks the father calmly. His strong stare full of warmth and concern. "My daughter." She gasps when noticing how different her father speaks now. He never called her like that before. He'd been using pet names to call her before this happens.

A question instead of an answer appears in her head:  _Can I trust them?_

Swallowing hard, she directs her vision towards her father's eyes. Behind those human black, there is something shining. Something brighter than black. It is grey. It shimmers in the speed of a normal blood pulse, rhythmic and fascinating. "Is this real?" she asks with her shaky voice.

"This is the reality, Ping." The father answers firmly. "And it's time for you to know what exactly you are." He uses 'what' instead of 'who', Ping thinks. "All you need to do now is to tell me what you have remembered."

***

**Ping**

My dad is acting weird. His eyes are flashing the colour of grey unlike before, always stays in the perfect texture of black. "I-" Having two thoughts battling with each other my mind, I trail off and my brain turns blank as untouched paper.

"I suggest we let her rest," my mother voices out, breaking the dominating silence. "Once she recovers from her nightmare, we'll tell her everything."

I look from my mother to my father. His expression changes slightly with his furrowed eyebrows. "But she doesn't have much time," he states worriedly. "When night time arrives today, she will be attacked again. Her essence should be covered." I can tell how hard for my father to carry out the plan by seeing him rest his palm on his forehead and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Does it mean we need a witch or a warlock to give her a mark?" my mother asks and it is unreal to hear such words spitted out from her own mouth. For me, she is a woman who believes nothing in supernatural elements but real things before her eyes. I have a mere memory about myself witnessing a pixie flying pass our garden when I was four. I was so excited that I told my mother about it. But she laughed it away by complimenting how creative I was to think of such creatures during that age.

"It does," answers my father with the same frown. "But warlocks and witches are my enemy."

"Guys," I interrupt as I can feel myself being ignored. "Please tell me everything. Tell me the truth, I want to know about the  _truth_." My mother sends my father a knowing stare and my father nods. "Please?" He casts his point of view back on me and sighs.

"I suppose you have recognised your pink eyes?" He starts, approaching me and brushes my loose strands away to examine my eyes.

"Yes," I answer with a nod. "Please tell me everything."

Grey light flashes pass his eyes in a mere second before his mouth shapes the word, "Sure."

_____

It sounds like a fairytale. The truth, it sounds so...  _unrealistic_. I remember every single word my father had said. And now, what I've known is I am neither human nor an elf or a fairy. With my blood mixed with an elf's and a human's, Dad says I either belong to both worlds or to nowhere. Speaking of hiding my essence, it would be hard for us these days before dad finds a witch or warlock to cast a mark on me.

It is because the dark Faeries would soon realise my existence and my life would be in jeopardy. They would all crave for my essence as spoken by my father, and I'll die being preyed by these vicious and deadly predators. Based on what my father has said, the dream elf is one of the predators preying on me.

That night, it attacked me.

So this is why I'm lying in the hospital right now. But better than the moment I wake up from my bad dream, I've known a little of my real self. Who I really am, and why am I being targeted.

Mum and Dad are now outside the room, discussing about their next move. "If we can't get her to Ji Yoo before this worsens, there's another way I'm thinking to cover her essence," My dad says as my mother listens attentively. "Hemolysis."

"Using your blood?" asks my mother, giving me half of the clue of what my father means in his Plan B.

"No," he denies. "Her blood cannot hemolyze with mine as we are part of the family, the hemolysis should be undergone between her and a  _Faerie_." Faerie is the term used for those who belong to the FaeWorld.

"Why not hemolyzing with human blood?" asks my mother again.

"Not only her essence will be covered, Faerie blood will make her  _stronger_ ," answers my father firmly. "Besides, the Faerie which is blood-bound with her would become her protector. It can protect her better than how a human can do." My mother keeps quiet upon my father's statement.

"But how are we going to get one for her?" She queries again as my father strokes his chin, creating a metaphor that will reveal an idea in his head.

There is a long pause before my father chuckles deeply. Such action makes him sounds  _unDad_  to me. "After tasting the sweetness of her essence, the dream elf will not give up just like that."

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes, it  _will_  come for her tonight." Although they are talking in a distance away from me, the words are so crystal clear when they reach my own ears. "If she finds her own Faerie ability and becomes stronger, she will survive  _both_ in the human realm and the FaeWorld."


	5. 4- Targeted

**Third Person POV**

Something is growling. In impatience. In dissatisfaction. The sweet taste of the essence still lingers at the tip of its tongue, triggering its greed.

“More,” it says through gritted teeth. “I want _more_.” Silvery flames begin to rise around it as its teeth sharpens alongside with its lengthening ears. The colour of hot pink shimmers on both of its eyes when saliva drools down the corner of its mouth.

Letting the desire consumes its superego, it chooses to ignore the consequences of touching the poisonous flower again. All it wants is to taste. To _devour_.

“I’m coming for you,” it hisses before casting out a fluorescent yellow ball from its palm. “Lead me the way.” And there floats the ball of yellow light. It drifts out of the broken tree trunk, pass the wooden bridge across a stream and down the road towards the city light, where humans roam freely without fear.

After chanting something under its breath, a light green shield eventually appears around it by keeping it invisible from those who have the Third Eye. The yellow light continues to float forward, sometimes turn into a quiet alleyway. And soon, it stops in front of a tall building before rising up to the sky.

Without any grumble, the elf gives the ground a soft push and there it dashes skywards following the light. It completely stops in front of a curtained window and not long after, the light vanishes into thin air, signifying the elf that the place is overall correct. “There you are,” it sings happily with excitement as the colour flashes faster in its eyes, as if it follows the accelerating beat of its heart and couldn't stop pulsing. “You're mine now.”

As there is no shielding force surrounding the wall, it takes only milliseconds for it to enter that very room. It lands softly on its bare feet to ensure its movement is not noticed, until it lays its eyes on the sleeping girl. Her back is facing the window, showing how easy it seems to attack and feed.

Although its heart is overloaded with happiness and impatience, the elf won't forget to put its guard up. There it tip-toes, and tip-toes and tip-toes. But before he can even touch the bedside, something invisible under its feet rises and it envelopes the screeching elf like an animal trap. The net hangs itself at the ceiling miraculously without the help of a hook.

“See, I told you to believe me.” The sliding door of the room is opened when a man comments proudly. “My prediction would never go wrong.” He self-praises himself while looking up at his masterpiece, the invisible trap.

“You bastard,” the elf hisses, its hot pink eyes glowing in the dark like a ruby stone. “You trapped _me_! Na pul-eo jwo (Let me go),” it snarls when trying to struggle out of the trap.

“Ha, a dream elf from Korea?” The man laughs sarcastically. “How ironic for _you_ to show up in this far country and mess with my daughter.” The father hisses with his arms crossed as the mother rushes to comfort her awakened daughter. “You deserve to be trapped forever in this net and no one will _ever_ see you here.”

Blood begin to pour out from the corner of the elf’s mouth before it chuckles pathetically. The liquid glows in the beautiful colour of sky blue before the mother switches on the light. The elf screeches for a short time before it finds back the arrogance and says, “Oh poor daddy, just wanna protect his own girl.” The elf coos as it leans forward and rests its face on the net. “How _responsible_.” The word is said in a sarcastic way before the whole building shakes. “Looks like I’m not the only one coming to get _her_.”

“Shut your filthy mouth, you dark dream weaver,” the man orders as he turns to look at his wife and daughter. He knows how useless for them to run now as the creatures will follow the scent and eventually capture her again.

“Wanna make a deal, elf dad?” The father growls when his temper rises like raging fire. His eyes turn grey until they glimmer so bright in the room. “You set me free and I’ll chase the dark Faeries away. What do you say?” The lights begin to shimmer in an unsteady rhythm, showing how important is a quick decision now.

The ceilings are breaking and people in this building are running for their lives, screaming in fear. Dust and sand drops to the ground before another rumbling sound takes place. Ignoring the dream elf, the father tuts and strides towards the curtains. After taking in a deep breath, he pushes the blinds away, revealing the snaking green vines moving pass the window. “Earth Fairy.”

“My, my, does that trigger your limit? I still won't mind helping, though.” The dream elf reminds with a cheeky smile. Its sharp teeth reveals in a meantime. “I can set that fairy to sle-”

“You are nothing but trouble when you’re out of the net,” says the man in despise, earning a disapproval expression from the dream elf but he has already turning away to look at his precious family members. “Escape the building,” he mouths with his eyes showing fear but determination. “...as fast as you can.”

***

**Ping**

I hate myself for being able to do nothing but leaving my father here in this crumbling building. My heart holds so much words which I’ve wanted to tell my dad, but I have to keep them for myself at this moment until every of this is over.

“We’re in the seventh floor, right?” I ask eerily as we dashes down the stairs. My mum keeps quiet but her grasp around my wrist tightens, telling me how afraid she is to let me go and eventually lose me.

The vines on the walls are now snaking downwards. Indeed, these things are coming for me. For my essence. But why the determination? Why _me_?

_Dad, please stay alive._ I pray in my heart, hoping this message can lead dad to safety.

The vines are getting more and faster. They are reaching for us, and I can feel they’re approaching. Whispers of language which I can't understand echoes down the stairway as we see a number “4” printed on the wall ahead of us.

“Three more floors to go...” says my mother although she’s out of breath. She looks so small in my point of view and that reminds me I’ve _grown_.

There we proceed to run, ignoring how exhausted our body is. Our clothes stick to our skin because of sweat. I push the thought of taking my clothes away as the number “1” reveals in front of us.

The broken lights keep shimmering and affecting our vision. But this doesn't stop us from opening the emergency door. The empty lobby welcomes us with dominating tree vines and broken lights. The exit is blocked by multiple and multiple of these disgusting moving objects.

“We’re trapped, mum...” I shout as the loud rumbling sound would cover my voice. “The vines, they’re coming…” Indeed, we now have limited space to stand as the green snake-looking vin-

Oh lord, they do have snake heads.

“Mum,” I call, wrapping my around my mother as she does the same. “I love you.”

The snaky vines are now entwining around our ankles. Soon, our bodies are enveloped and all the snakes are now watching me, sending me their furious hisses before one of them strikes at my neck. “I love you too...” I can barely hear my mother’s voice as my vision blurs.

No, I can't sleep now. _Do not fall asleep!_

I want to knock my temples with my knuckles, but the vines don't let me. My head and eyelids turn as heavy as lead when my mother’s call for my name turns into an echo.


	6. 5- Cursed

**Ping**

Balling my fist, I let my fingers digging into the flesh of my palm to keep me awake. The vines are getting thicker and thicker around my body, limiting my will to fight back and get free. Another stinging pain passes through my ankle before a warning hiss can be heard.

That hurts.

My mother is losing her breath. I know I couldn’t give in just like that or both of us _will_ die. But the vines seem to know my intentions and eventually tighten more. “Let my mother go...” I plead, tears welling up and flowing down my cheeks, forming a tiny waterfall. “She deserves nothing like this.”

Another bite on my forearm and I gasp. However, the snakes begin to calm down while the vines around us loosen. With my wounds still bleeding, I land on my knees on the ground and that is when I realise I was lifted up to the air a while ago.

“The fairy understands nothing about human language, _efret_ ,” states a familiar voice behind me. I turn and eventually meets those pulsing magenta eyes. They are scorching straight at me like lasers. The dream elf blinks with its aura remains before squatting down to stroke the calming vines. “Sleep tight, Earth Fairy.” It coos as white light makes its palm appealing until they spread through the vines, shutting it down.

“Why are you-” But before I can ever take a steady breath, the elf has already squat down in front of me. A smirk reveals on its, or _his_ delicate Asian face before he reaches out and grabs my neck.

“What? Free?” He asks, trapping me by the wall. His breath ghosts around my nape as he whispers to my ear, “ _Your_ father is the one who set me free.”

Bitterness spreads through my chest as oxygen is squeezed out of my lungs. I can’t help but to only open my mouth when my eyes are rolling to the back. I’m going to die because of this stupid creature.

***

**Third Person POV**

Watching the girl turning weaker and weaker is so amusing for the dream elf to feel superior. Catching the chance presented inches away, he leans down and connects his mouth on hers, capturing her sweet essence. But it is not even 1 second and the elf has already retreated with a shocked expression.

His hand touches the burning skin on his neck, where a cross mark is glowing in fluorescent red. _I hereby give you this curse as a lesson. Starting the moment when I free you from this trap, you will be punished if you ever try to hurt my daughter._ Chuckling sadly at the memory, the elf shakes his head. He takes a quick look at the girl and then at the woman, who has turned into a cold, lifeless body.

“Pity,” he spits when the burning sensation cools down. He gets onto his feet and walks toward the girl, who has completely lost her consciousness. The left side of her neck is bleeding non-stop, so do her forearm and ankle. Mixture of blood, sweat and tears has stained her beautiful face, the dream elf thinks as he bends and carries the girl bridal style.

_____

Her eyelids flutter as the sunlight kisses her cheeks. The morning breeze is refreshing as she breathes in the cool air, stretching herself without noticing that she’s not sleeping in her own room.

Underneath her is a blanket, wet and brown with dirt. Her neck, forearm and ankle are bandaged in a nasty way, though she doesn't feel the pain again.

“Awaked, _efret_?” She gasps upon the sudden voice. It sounds familiar but scary for her. There she curls and retreats, until her back pastes on the wall of the place she’s once lied in.

“W-what do you want?” she asks through her heavy breath. “Why are you keep calling me an efret?”

“Because this is what you are,” the elf answers absently. “Your father is an elf, your mother is a human. So that makes you an efret, _efret_.” She gulps at the answer with mixed feelings as it feels so bad for her to know about herself from a stranger.

The memory of her trying to escape the hospital building with her mother floats back in her head. “Mum,” she whispers, her heart stops for a mere second at the thought of her mother. “Mum!”

“Easy.” In a flash, the dream elf appears right in front of her, stopping her from getting up to her feet. “Your wounds will break apart.” His tone is soft when he talks to her this time.

“Where is my mother?” She asks with her voice cracked. But the dream elf chooses to keep silent. “Where is she?” There she repeats as tears begin to wet her eyes again.

“She-”

“...dead?” Ping guesses, and according to the elf’s reaction, the answers seem to be correct. “Right,” her voice shakes before she sniffles. “It is _real_ this time...” Not as expected by the elf, she doesn't lash out at him or break things because of rage. All she does is burying her face in beneath her knees and sobbing silently.

Watching her cry makes him recall his childhood which he would not wish to think about anytime. Out of discomfort, he prefers to leave her alone. And that satisfies the girl as well at the moment. At such timings, Ping would more likely to prefer being alone rather than being accompanied.

Not long after, he enters the shelter quietly with a basket of freshly picked plums. The girl is no longer crying but leaning sideways by the thin wall. It is neither a stone wall nor a tree trunk, it is an enormous empty snail shell and that wall transmits coolness from the earth which keeps them away from the burning sun. But right now, it is not a right time for her to enjoy such an amazing thing.

“I suppose you are hungry?” The elf assumes hesitantly as the girl doesn't move from her resting spot.

“Why did you save me?” she demands weakly.

“It is none of your concern,” answers the elf stonily.

“Thank you,” and he is taken aback by what she has said. “For bringing me to safety.” She forces out a tired smile and the elf smirks.

“Don't thank me just yet,” he says. “I’m not that _kind_ as you think.” Without any of them noticing, the dream elf has already found his way into the shell and taken a seat. His hand reaches for the plum before he takes a mouthful bite.

“I know.” She admits tiredly. “You tried to kill me back then. You think I can't remember?” The elf stops chewing for a short while before he shrugs and continues the action.

“That's my nature, can't help it,” he takes another bite before adding, “Especially when I’m _hungry_.” Ping gasps lightly but calmness soon convinces her that she’s save at this moment. If she’s going to die in his hands, she couldn't have talked to him here in the first place.

“What's your name?” she asks curiously, her tone softer. “My name is HuiPing. People use to call me Ping.”

“Ping?” the elf echoes. “As in your pink eyes?”

“I don’t know, I suppose so.” Ping answers as she grabs a plum and takes a small bite. The skin of the fruit cracks under her teeth and she bites through it, forming a soft crunchy sound.

A short pause dominates until the elf says. “Jimin. _Park Jimin_ imnida.”


	7. 6- Back Home

**Third Person POV**

Ping swallows at the spoken name when she tries to remember the last time she’s heard this name before today. “A-are you from BTS?” She blurts out the unclear memory once it pops out in her mind, earning the elf’s bigger eyes in mild surprise.

But the expression is then covered by a mischievous smirk. “What makes you think so, Pinky?” The newly created pet name eventually sends goosebumps all over her body.

“Don't call me that,” she demands monotonously. Her poker face tells everything. But it stays unnoticed because Jimin is busy munching and chewing on the sweet plum rested in his grasp.

“Then what should I call you?” The name which she has heard in the bad dream sings in her mind. _Elaria_. “I’m waiting, you know.” His reminder shuts down her stream of thoughts and eventually draws her attention back to the reality.

Her eyes roll in annoyance and frustration. “Whatever, there’s nothing other than Ping or Pinky that I can think of anymore...” Ping trails off gloomily when she finishes the last bit of the fruit, lying with her memory on nicknames. The fruit is incredibly tasty that she has forgotten how many of them are eaten by her. The last plum rests silently in the basket. But in order to grab it, both of their hands are touched.

As a result, her muscle reflexes and she pulls her hand away, looking at the floor when the elf sends her a doubtful look. After getting the idea of what she feels a while ago, he chuckles lightly before handing the sweet fruit to her. “Here, just have it.”

Ping stares at the little fruit held in Jimin’s palm and couldn’t stop examining how big it is when her hands embrace it. Furthermore, she can’t even believe that she has taken so many of them throughout the talk. “Kamsa hamnida (Thank you),” she thanks, trying to use the elf’s mother language.

The fruits give her so much energy that she can feel her body regaining strength. Moving with a groan, her hands prop to the ground to support her while standing up. Her wounds are no longer painful and this leads out her satisfied smile. But unlike how lively she looks right now, the elf’s answer is cold as a stone. “Don’t mention it.”

Nevertheless, this girl tends to tolerate everything. Even her _ex-murderer_. She shrugs the awkward feeling off before wandering out of the shell. The greenness of the jungle shines brightly towards her eyes as if the place is made of diamonds or crystals, attracting her to explore more.

Firstly, she pokes her finger at a balloon-sized, white fluffy ball. And tonnes of big dandelions scatter around with mere squeaks mixed with the feeling of fright. “Dandles,” says Jimin when he stands a few metres away from Ping, watching the Dandles flee. “These little pixies would cry like babies if you scare them.”

“Oh,” she responds, reaching out to touch a straying pixie with her knuckles. Due to the sudden sensation, the pixie sprints away with a high-pitched shriek before it disappears completely with its kind. “They are indeed timid.”

“Yeah,” Jimin breaths with his arms crossed, his curly black hair wavers with the gentle wind, his bangs covering half of his face when his muscles relax. “Some of the Faeries will eat them, so they are quite sensitive to touch.”

“ _Very_ ,” she highlights with mild disagreement. But soon, the idea of being not on top of the food chain begins to make her wonder, to make her thinking non-stop about her position in the food chain if she is an efret. _If she finds her own Faerie ability and becomes stronger, she will survive both in the human realm and the FaeWorld._ Her father’s claim rings in her head making her heart drop for a little while. “I need to go back.”

“Your wounds are healing like a human, no,” Jimin denies as he grabs hold on her bandaged forearm. A shock of pain signals her brain until she hisses. So does Jimin. He groans when trying to bear the stinging sensation by his neck. “And if you’re hurt,” he points at the shimmering red cross on his neck and says, “Jeodo geuraetda (so do I).” His expression dark and grim and serious.

“My sister is still at home, she has no one but me now, I can't leave her alone,” Ping insists before prying Jimin’s hand away and proceeds on walking towards the direction which leads her to nowhere. “Lead me out of this forest, please, elf.”

The elf takes a deep breath in annoyance as he narrows his eyes at her. He takes a look at the brightening sky and then at the girl. Her face shows persistence and determination. “Your essence leaks because of your injuries, I suggest you stay here first or the other Faeries will find you.” His explanation earns her frown.

Ping knows there is a way to cover her essence. To wipe her tracks away. But she’s too afraid to ask. Deep in her heart, there is still some part of her denying the fact that she’s been saved by this particular elf. “But they will come to you because of my _smell_.”

Ironically, she begins to worry about the safety of her own enemy. What is she thinking, Ping shouts in her mind.

“If you are not confident about this, why don’t you follow me back home? I might attract some of your preys.” Ping regrets everything she says when she sees the elf braces his chin, digesting her suggestion. A lump forms in her throat when she finds it difficult to swallow. _That’s the worst idea I’ve ever thought of_. She thinks sadly, knowing there’s _no_ going back.

“That's a pretty _good_ idea,” Jimin mutters before he casts Ping a sideways look, the smirk on his face eventually rises the bad feeling in her like black smoke. “Since the day is still bright, there might be less Faerie roaming around for prey but for fruits. Kapsida (Let’s go).”

In short, the Faeries eat fruits in daytime, while they consume essence from humans or their own kinds during the night time. _Evil_ , thinks Ping.

***

**Ping**

Hopping with excitement about free food, this elf has already stood in front of me. “Ka ja (Let’s go),” he waves before walking towards an old tree. The tree trunk is formed by twisted wood elements until it rises sky high, forming a large umbrella-shaped leaves formed on criss-crossing twigs and branches.

“This is amazing,” I comment in bewilderment when failing to close my mouth.

“There is more,” Jimin states with his eyebrows wiggling. Then, he faces the tree and begins to clap his hands twice. As a result, the twisting trunk begins to unfold and form an oval-shaped entrance.

The image of my house is printed on it. “That's a cool portal.” I clap my hand in amazement.

“This tree is one of Jin-hyung’s portal to FaeWorld,” Jimin introduces proudly. “God bless that warlock, he can go anywhere with his portals built everywhere.” As there’s no enough time for me to fidget through my memory for this Jin person, I carry on following behind this elf while his body partially disappears through the large gap.

Once we have passed through the portal, the gap is then twisted and the portal shuts, forming a normal looking old tree again. The only difference is that the tree in front of my house is a lot, _smaller_.

“We’re here.” Turning back to face the elf, I obey his urge as he begins to usher me back home. The fact that this tree standing silently in front of my own house appears to be the exit of danger is a little bit overwhelming. Moreover, it even explains the reason why Jimin could attack me from behind that night because the distance is extremely short.

As I reach the gate of my house, I finally realise that I don’t have the house key with me. Plus, I also just notice my unchanged clothes which is blood-spotted and dirty. Shaking the thought of disgust away, I press the doorbell hoping my sister will answer.

However, no matter how many times I press the bell, I am answered by dead silence. Only the sparrows’ random chirp is audible. But those calm sounds don’t seem to match my frantically beating heart when I start to feel anxious. _I need to get inside._

“Your sister is not in the house,” I whirl upon Jimin’s note. “Don't worry, she’s alive. I’d just scanned through the whole house with my own cognitive ability,” he adds with his arms crossed. One of his eyebrows rises in arrogance.

“She must have left a note for me,” I mutter while trying to climb the fence.

“There’s a Faerie inside your house,” says Jimin when I gasp and eventually retreat. “It is eating the scattered eraser dust in your study room.”

“That's funny,” I judge with a giggle and decide to climb back in again, thinking that the Faerie might not pose to much of a damage towards me. Furthermore, Jimin doesn't seem to put his guard up upon that creature’s existence.

“The note is on your desk,” reminds Jimin as he flips over the fence and lands perfectly before I do so. “And the Dust Fairy is still eating in your room. Are you sure you wanna get preyed on?”

“I thought it consumes eraser dust instead of essence,” I argue with a raised eyebrow, pouting in disagreement.

“Your case is _unique_ , I can’t guarantee your safety,” he states firmly when I roll my eyes.

“Too late, loser. My house, _my_ rules. Let’s go.” Then, I turn away with my long hair wavers proudly and never look back to ensure whether or not he follows me. Instead, I open the door which is not properly locked and tiptoe into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ʜᴏᴡ ᴍᴀɴʏ ᴛɪᴍᴇs ᴅɪᴅ ᴘɪɴɢ ʀᴏʟʟ ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇs? 🤣
> 
> ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴜsᴛ ғᴀɪʀʏ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ. ᴅᴏ ғᴇᴇʟ ғʀᴇᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢᴜᴇss ᴡʜᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ ɪs 😊😊
> 
> ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ғᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ, ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ.


	8. 7- Hemolysis

**Jimin**

_Rude_.

This is the word which flashes across my mind when she says the last sentence. Lucky for me she has turned to face the front, or she’ll witness my shocked expression in which my mouth will be opened wide. Such presentation of myself would only ruin my cool aura and reputation.

After pulling back my explicit facial expression, I keep my position on the same spot instead of following her into the house. Although I know the cross printed by my neck will burn once she gets hurt, there is something about this annoying mark that I wanna find out.

Assuming that I will follow, she leaves the door ajar before going further. This time, I’ll definitely make sure what our relationship truly is under the existence of that annoying mark on my neck.

***

**Ping**

Jimin must not be coming along as I can’t hear his footsteps behind me. If I’m on my own now, I have to get myself a combat knife before heading to the study room.

First, I walk towards the kitchen with my lightest pace, keeping my furthest distance from the study room. A shadow flashes pass the entrance in the speed of light, forcing my urge to gasp but I clap my hand to my mouth.

There is indeed something in the house. Jimin isn't lying.

So, I fasten my pace while bending forward. My target is the fruit knife rested in the knife stand.

_____

I’m now standing outside the study room, being trapped in hesitation. The Dust Fairy is, indeed, inside the room eating eraser dust. It, oh no, it’s another ‘he’ again. He has curly, short hair dyed in sandy brown. His back is facing me, making me curious about his true looks.

He seems too concentrate with the dust and apparently, he doesn't notice me approaching from behind. Soon, the notes is just inches away from my hand to reach. As quick as I can, I grab hold of the paper, turning it into a paper ball before running out like a dog.

However, the Faerie boy is faster. Before I can even touch the sunlight, he has already trapped me in between his bear hug. “Don't tell anyone I’m here, please…” pleads the Faerie beside my ears.

“I just came for the notes, I didn't mean to harm you.”

The Faerie boy is shaking badly as I can tell from his unsteady arms. “Jjinja (Really)?” he confirms in his shaky voice.

“Y-yes,” I answer. But he still hasn't let me go.

“Yaksok (Promise)?”

Bless my Korean knowledge. I need my friend, Stephanie for once now as she can be my translator. “I’m sorry, I don’t speak Korean.” I admit nervously while trying to pry his arms away from my waist.

“Promiseu?”

“I promise,” I answer, but ended up being knocked to the floor as the Faerie cheers excitedly. Eventually he lands above me, luckily with his arms propping on the ground to prevent from touching me. “Watch your move, Faerie.” I sneer as I push his heavy torso aside.

His half-lifted shirt reveals the scar on his toned abs. “Ouch.” Apparently, he lands on his butt but it doesn't seem painful. I assume he is acting it out.

“Sorry, but I have to go.” However, he grabs onto my wrist before I can even steady my pace. Eventually, I turn and his glimmering, silvery white eyes send chills down my spine. A creepy smile is presented on his face.

“Acting is so tiring…” he comments while pulling me harder until I bump into his hard chest. “Your scent is intoxicating, and that makes me wanna taste you...” he murmurs, smelling my hair when I try to push him away.

“Get away from me,” I growl while I begin to claw on his chin, leading out his amused chuckle. “Help! Help me, Jimin!” After shouting as loud as I can, I spare a glance at the opened door to see no one standing at the entrance.

_Shit_. I’m dead.

“Park Jimin!” There I call again while still, there is no respond at all.

“Looks like your friend has left you,” the Faerie says, bracing his chin when pretending to presume. With a devilish chuckle, he digs his nail into my wrist, forcing out blood and making me wince in pain.

Then, he lifts up my hand until it reaches his parted lips until the wound is licked. His eyes shine like diamonds when they are fixated on mine. And then, he bites into my skin as he closes his eyes, drawing more of my blood out when my body goes still.

The only action that I can do is to grit my teeth in pain and anger while watching him.  But suddenly, an idea which I hate to think of yet will help me survive pops up in my head.

_Fuse the blood, make him your protector so he won't hurt you._

There flows the idea in my head, telling me not to give up and give in to him just like that. There he takes, so he _must_ give.

And _I_ will make him bleed.

***

**Third Person POV**

Slowly, Ping sneaks her free hand into the back of her pocket in order to draw out the knife. As her fingers touch the hilt, she begins to find the most suitable place and time to strike.

Due to extreme nervousness, she’s been chewing hard on her lower lip until a large drop of blood sneaks out from the popped gash. Meanwhile, the Faerie is concentrating on consuming Ping’s blood and he’s totally unaware of his fate.

Soon, the chance was captured by Ping as she pricks the edge of the knife into the Faerie’s other arm. “To drink _my_ blood, you have to let me drink yours as well!” she demands before the latter can even react. In the speed which she herself can’t even comprehend, she pounces onto the boy and locks him on the ground.

The boy smirks as he reads her pink eyes, then he looks at how her teeth turn sharper as she growls lowly like an animal. Soon, there she leans toward the bleeding wound and licks it, touching the wound with her own blood-drawn lips. Resultantly, their blood mixes and fuses together, forming half-solid molecules in the air.

Losing blood in such rapid way makes her dizzy. In a minute before, she locks her gaze on the floating blood molecules and a dazed smile reveals on her face. The phenomenon is too amazing for her until she nearly forgets that she’s literally sitting on a Faerie. “What did you do, noona?” The Faerie’s voice is weak though his watery eyes are still fixed on her face.

His eyebrows knit together as waves of pain invades his head. Not long after, Ping begins to feel the same pain as well. Slowly, she nudges herself away from the boy and tumbles on the couch, taking in every swoons of images that rush into her head. Nevertheless, she chuckles like a winner, “Making you my _protector_ , Faerie.”

“Bo ya (What)?!” The Faerie hisses either in pain or in anger before continuing, “But I’d never agreed to that, you _too_ , will feel pain alongside with me because I _am_ rejecting this connection!” His words come out firm under his gritted teeth.

His rejection on the mind connection causes both of their painful mourns when each pulse of blood works like fists that punch their heads and hearts violently. With their heads lowered, they can’t stop massaging their aching temples.

Unlike the Faerie, Ping prefers to accept every receptor which brings in messages about the Faerie himself. Resultantly, she has seen his past and eventually, his _name_.

Besides that, she also sees how the scar was form on his abs and also, she sees how he’s gotten the name. “Your name, is Beomgyu,” she breathes when cold sweat lingers down her forehead until her bangs and loosed strands turning sticky.

In a meantime, she can feel the pain vanishing bit by bit, making it bearable. “You are Ping?” The Faerie finally asks out of the blue, catching the girl off guard.

“Y-yes,” she stutters when trying to get up. Then, she walks towards Beomgyu and offers her hand. “No more complaints because you are _mine_ now.” When saying this, her heart skips a beat as she’s surprised by her own voice, or _words_. All this time she’s survived, and Ping has only thought that she’s the _listener_ to such sentence. But opposing to what she presumes, she _is_ the one saying it to a _Faerie_ now.

Shaking his head speechlessly, Byeomgyu grabs her hand before getting onto his feet. He is 19 cm taller than Ping as everyone can tell by looking at how he gazes downwards at her. “Well,” he starts, patting the dirt on his shirt away. “Where should we go now, mistress?”

“Don't be, please just call me Ping,” says the girl as she exits the house with the crumpled paper stuffed in her pocket. “Watch for my enemies, I’m going to find my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴊɪᴍɪɴ ᴡɪʟʟ ғᴇᴇʟ ɪғ ʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪs?
> 
> ᴀ ᴘɪssᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴀ ғɪɢʜᴛ ɪs ᴘɪᴄᴋᴇᴅ.   
> ʙ ʜᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴀʀᴇ.   
> ᴄ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ's ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ❤
> 
> ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪ ᴇɴᴅ ᴛʜɪs ɴᴏᴛᴇ, ɪ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ sᴀʏ: ᴛxᴛ ɪs ʀᴀɪsɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ʀᴇsᴘᴏɴsɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀs ɪ ᴄᴀɴ ᴘɪᴄᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀs ᴍʏ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴡʜᴏ ɪs ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ ᴀɢᴇ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʜᴀʜᴀ.
> 
> ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ, sᴏ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ғᴏʀ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ. ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ'ʟʟ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 💕💕


	9. 8- Trust Issue

**Ping**

The gate which blocks my way out triggers the memory of me climbing in here _unlike_ a pro. “Dang it.” I hiss, but after a short seconds of consideration, I retreat into the house in search for my pouch, my purse, my handphone charger, the power bang and the most important thing - the house key.

“I think that thing is empty,” Beomgyu says as he points at my purse, which is literally held in my hand. “Check it.”

Pouting with a shrug, I open the leather product to find, for real, no money inside. Not even a beautiful 10 cent coin. “Where my money go?” I utter in slight shock before catching the view of that Faerie boy’s weird expression.

“I-I ate the paper inside just now, jinjja mianhae (I’m really sorry), the papers smell so good until I thought it was food...” His innocent look makes me doubt about his unsteady condition presented earlier. What if he is acting again right now?

“You gotta be kidding me!” I rant with disbelief before asking something which will trigger my high blood pressure. “What else do you eat, huh?! Eraser dust?!”

“H-how do you know that?” His big round eyes show how taken aback he is but with that, I roll my eyes, resulting in a successful rise of my blood pressure for real. “I-I’ll spit the money out for you _right away_.” Moreover, I nearly forget that there might be potential tendencies for a Faerie to solve a problem with an illogical way.

I have intended to stop this plan. But it is too late.

_____

Well, Beomgyu does spat the the money out. But he manages to reverse the time frame of the money, which means he turns them back to the original appearance before being eaten by him. Still, the scene which he forces out the money from his intestine is gross and I won't waste my time describe that here even.

Eww.

Soon, the Grab car which I call has arrived. Unlike the usual taxi in Malaysia which is painted in red, this is a silver Mercedes-Benz. “Hop on, Tiger.” Upon hearing the random nickname, the Faeboy giggles with genuine happiness before jogging towards the opened car door.

“So where are you two wanna go?” the driver asks as Beomgyu closes the door with an accidentally loud thud. In a short second, he earns the driver’s sideways stare before I answer the question.

“To this address, please,” I say, passing a crumpled paper scribbled with my grandmother’s address to the driver.

“Alright,” the driver answers in a rather neutral tone after he reaches to take the paper from my fingers. As he turns back to his phone to reset his Waze, I cast a strong warning glare at Beomgyu alongside with a little understandable body languages to let him know that he should control his strength on ‘human objects’ as they are all _vulnerable_.

Resultantly, Byeomgyu’s eyes are so watery and round until he looks as cute as the Puss in Boots appeared in Shrek. In a meantime, he pouts when giving my silent message a few nods. “Jinjja mianhaeyo (I’m really sorry),” he mouths without making any sound.

Somehow, I can figure out what he means, so a smile forms on my face. Since he is younger than me, this makes me want to treat him as my little brother. With the thought plastered in mind, I reach out with the intention to pat his head. But, he winces in reflex. “I’m not going to hurt you,” I soothe when I continue to approach his soft hair with my small palm.

After taking a short glimpse on his rear view mirror, the Grab car driver unleashes the handbrake before beginning our short journey. The mere jerk due to the moving car doesn’t affect me much as I proceed on trying to pat this Faeboy on the head. There he shuts his eyes really tightly while backing away from my approaching hand. His breath rough and unsteady until my fingertips brushes through his brown hair.

“See, I told you,” I whisper to him as he reopens one eye to peek at me. His tensed muscles relax when I can no longer see his brows knit together. A tired smile reveals on his face when he finally accepts my touch. Through his beautiful eyes, I can see myself being reflected in those tiny mirrors of life.

Soon, the Grab car comes to a halt. “We’re here, four ringgit if you please?” The driver asks politely with one of his hands spreaded for my bank notes. His expression is weirdly unreadable and it is hard to explain the way he looks at Beomgyu. Yet, I prefer to focus on my purse to give him the money.

“Thank you,” I say, stuffing the four ringgit notes into the drivers’ hand. “Let’s go, Beongyu.” Both of us hop off the car to face the destination. The double storey house stands boldly and silently as we take a short 6 seconds of hesitation before walking towards the door bell.

“I like that when you called me Tiger,” says Beomgyu with a genuine grin. “It makes me sound more… _powerful_.” I chuckle upon his words while resting the tip of my index finger on the round button, sending in a sort of classical music to the house.

Someone peeps by the door. “Sis!” There she calls before rushing off to search for the house key.

***

**Jimin**

It seems that my assumption is correct. The curse only works when _I hurt her_. This ritual only undergoes when it involves the _both of us_.

Making myself disappear to all sights, I march on my secret follow on Ping and her new pet. Honestly, that’s quite clever of her to think of such ways to survive, although this Faeboy doesn't seem to be a threat for me, yet.

Moreover that, I’ve seen this boy before when I was little. His childhood, well, I would say it is dark as well, but not as dark as mine I suppose. Plus, I’ve gotton over the awful memories by now unlike him. In fact, I’ve already converted those experiences into my current power which helps me survive and prey all the time.

Ping’s sister is surprisingly taller than her, though her looks show less maturity than Ping’s. I watch as the three enters the house before leaping away from the tree branch nearby like a cat. Still in my invisible form, I manage to slip through the closing gate before it shuts completely. A gust of wind eventually forms, earning a little attention from the three of them.

As the little Faeboy standing beside her possesses a lower power ranking than me, he can’t see me with his Faerie sight as well. If you are curious about the reason why I choose to follow them, I’ll tell you: It is because I don't trust that little Faeboy especially when he is now following Ping everywhere.

Soon, they are asked to take their seats in the living room while Ping’s sister, I suppose her name is Ying, enters the kitchen to call their grandmother and prepare water. The smell of soya sauce and spices linger through the kitchen entrance and towards the living room, making Ping’s stomach growl. Yes, I can hear that. It is _loud_.

“Ah, Ping my dear, you’re okay!!” says her grandmother in surprise when she hugs the girl tightly in her lap. “You went missing after that… _disaster_. We were so worried about where you had been…”

“It’s alright, grandma. I’ve found my way here,” her mesmerizing murmur soothes the old lady so well as I can see how relaxed the lady has become. Not long after, they break the embrace almost in a meantime. And then, they begin to talk about the tragedy happened to her parents, which is what I’m _not_ that interested to lend an ear about.

Soon, I avert my attention towards the kitchen, where Ying is there to serve them water. A skipped leap of my heart alerts me all of a sudden. Yes, I can smell the scent of danger coming from the kitchen. I can smell the scent of _my kind_ here, but it is not strong.

Ever since Ping has made that little Dust Fairy her protector, the scent of her essence doesn’t turn weak as planned but become even more intoxicating instead. However, this doesn’t stop me from tracking down that extra scent until I stop beside Ying, who is pouring water into glasses out of a jug. Under the shade of her bangs, I can’t quite see her eyes from the side of her face. But the slight quirk of her lips shows how sharp my six sense is.

Indeed, something has possessed her, and it embraces the same or _higher_ power ranking as mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴍɪɴᴅ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʀᴀɪɴsᴛᴏʀᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ɪᴅᴇᴀ ᴏғ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ's ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴊɪᴍɪɴ ʜᴀs ᴛᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ. ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ, ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇ 🎈🎈🎈


	10. 9- Haemogoblin

**Jimin**

Her lips crack into an extremely dark and creepy grin as I continue to observe what she’s doing. “Two for sleeping and memory-erasing, one for _life-taking_ ,” she murmurs with pure satisfaction as she drips in different types of potion into each glass of water. The potion drops are all made from her own blood.

Too bad, she is a dark Faerie like me, or we both can save lives. All she can do is creating destruction and being my biggest rival. The Faerie which possesses the poor girl is a _haemogoblin_. As per its species term, it is a type of goblin which seeks human flesh and blood by possessing and consuming them slowly. In the initial stage, the goblin will manipulate its hosts’ thoughts until they become “not like them”.

However, there is still chance to save the possessed girl as she is just undergoing the very first stage. The goblin must have done it not long ago. After finishing everything, she picks up the tray to carry the glasses of water  to serve.

Giving the Faerie boy a chance, I prefer not to strike at her but to continue my observation. Such action of mine sounds unreasonable and unexplainable, yet I have done it.

“Water is here, guys.” Using Ying’s body, the goblin says.

“Let me help you,” suggests the Faerie boy as he approaches her to take the tray, I suppose. But he ends up knocking the tray to the ground by accident which thereby sending the glasses into pieces. “Oh my god, I am so, so sorry,” he mutters while trying to find a broom from somewhere in this house.

Good job.

“It’s alright, I’ll clean that up.” The old lady says when she stops the boy. “Stay away from the broken pieces.” Although she sounds stern and a little angry, I can feel how desperate her heart is to protect the young ones.

***

**Ping**

Watching as my grandmother leaves, I turn to Beomgyu and push his forehead with my index finger, earning his ‘ow’. “How many times do you want me to remind you? _Be careful_.”

“Sorry Ping,” Beomgyu apologises with continuous bows like a Japanese. However at this moment, his echoing voice penetrates through my brain.

_There’s something going on with your yeodongsaeng, Ping. I can smell my enemy on her._

Not surprisingly, my eyebrows knit in confusion and astonishment as I couldn’t believe what I have heard. “Are you sure?” I ask in a whisper and then he nods. His eyes are looking straight into mine, showing how firm he is towards his statement.

_And there’s another Faerie here, he followed us from the house, I can sense its presence._

Jimin. It must be him.

My thoughts swirl like a whirlpool when I’m rummaging through it for solutions and answers. Beomgyu tells me that my sister is possessed, but I’m not sure how to deal with such matter.

“Here’s another glass of water, guys,” my sister’s voice interrupts our silent discussion, making us look up. She is not looking at me, she is looking at Beomgyu with a hint of evil smile on her face through the quirk of her lips.

_Shit, she’s warning me._

Beomgyu says through our mind connection while I look at him wide-eyed. Soon, my hand reaches for the glass of water without my brain’s command.

No, stop!

But my hand couldn't listen. It is as if something is controlling my hand to grab the glass. Or my hand has become a phantom limb. “Thank you, sis.” My mouth blurts out without myself controlling it too. This is going off track, and I’m pretty sure my safety is at risk right now.

“Don’t touch her,” hisses Beomgyu with his eyes flashing silvery grey. I can’t stop looking at him with my eyes saying ‘help me’. My hand holding the glass of drugged water and it is approaching the tip of my lips. All I can see is Beomgyu, gritting his teeth while fighting against some sort of force field that stops him from protecting me. “I warn you, _goblin_.”

He calls my sister a goblin.

“Useless,” somebody whom I wanna smack his face says, leading all of our attention towards him. “You ain't no protector, Little Tiger.” And here comes Jimin, reappearing from thin air at the kitchen entrance. His appearance drives my vision towards my unconscious grandmother as well, who has gone to take a broom and never returned. “You,” he says, staring straight at my sister as she growls at him with flaring red eyes. “Yes, you know I’m calling you, that's great, goblin. Now, I’ll give you a chance to leave this girl’s body and live your own life.”

“Never!” the goblin hisses, breaking my sister’s skin as they begin to corrode.

“No!” I shout, averting the goblin’s attention towards me. “Don’t hurt her.”

As the goblin is distracted, its control on Beomgyu loosens. Thus, he finally can move and turn into Faerie form. With his eyes turning silvery grey mixing with a little shed of black, I can see Beomgyu’s hair changes from brown to dark grey, his joints turn shiny with silvery scales when I can see his teeth sharpen.

_We have to get that goblin out of your sister’s body._

The young, transformed Faeboy says through my head while I put down the glass of water. “How do we do that?” I ask in a whisper as I have not mastered the mind-connecting communication mechanism that is available between us.

The goblin has charged towards Jimin using my sister’s body, making me worry that Jimin might hurt her by accident. “Try to get me out without hurting this human girl, _elf_.” I can hear her saying the last word in disgust.

“That's a challenge,” says Jimin with his head tilted for a short while before avoiding my sister’s punches. “And I always _love_ challenges.” He grabs her right hand and in a flash, he presses his palm on her stomach forcefully and there she flies towards us. Moving with the speed of light, Beomgyu manages to catch her before she collides with the hard wall.

“Impossible!” shrieks the goblin as I no longer see my sister’s mouth moving, but an ugly creature presented in front of Jimin. It looks like a little dwarf in which its skin is being peeled off. In fact, there are also blood red bubbles forming and popping on its skin, leading out the smell of blood. “There is no way you can get me out of a host’s body, _none_ of you can!!”

“Dealing with parasites like you doesn't even need my true form yet, little goblin,” Jimin satirizes with his arms crossed before kicking the blood red creature up to the ceiling.

The action is totally unexpected and all of us are shocked to see him sending more dodges of attack to the creature. Kicks and punches and imaginary powers. All at once. However, the goblin starts to leap around like an alien and it is charging towards my unconscious sister. A sinister laugh echoes through its throat when it approaches her.

“Leave my sister alone!” I shout like a brave woman when something surprising happens - the goblin repels away from my sister as if there is a layer of shield protecting her. A loud clang is audible when it makes contact with the invisible force field.

“If I can’t have her,” says the goblin as it averts its gaze at me, licking its lips while revealing its canines. “I’ll have _you_ then!” I want to run, but my body freezes. The only action I can do is to watch the creature charging towards me. The idea of seeing me as its prey makes its eyes glimmer in hunger.

Out of fright, I close my eyes tightly until a loud gunshot is heard.

_Bang_.

Silence dominates the living room, leaving only our heavy breaths echoing continuously. A few seconds have passed until I finally open my eyes. What I’ve seen as a result is the goblin staring at me with its lifeless eyes before tumbling to the ground, its body turning into red ashes.

Then, there is Jimin, holding a gun in his hand with his face white as paper. Hints of smoke sneaks out of the bullet hole, indicating the shot was fired by him just now. “I really hate guns,” he states with a tired yet satisfied smile. “But this goblin is just too nasty.” Soon, the gun in his hand disappears while two round objects take the place. “Look away if you can’t stand this _shiteu_.”

And I obey by looking away to face my sister, knowing that the two round object in Jimin’s hand are _eyeballs_.


	11. 10- Mysterious Ability

**Jimin**

Dizziness begins to swoon over me as the dark memories emerge in my head. Yet, I remain my arrogant posture before leaving the house and heading to the hills.

Stop thinking!

I yell to myself inwardly. Surely, the gun is the best weapon to kill a Faerie, yet it doesn't make me comfortable in using it. Nor that it is because I'm killing my own kind with it, it's due to some past unpleasant experiences.

As I reach the top, I take a seat with my legs crossed on the soil and look down towards the sea of houses, meditating and sinking into complicated thoughts. All I want from her is her _essence_ , nothing more and nothing less. Maybe I followed them due to the fear of losing my food, that's all.

Once the spell is broken, she will be mine. But first, I need to kill that kid, cruel world I know. Cruel _me_.

"I heard gunshots," I turn upon the voice. Looking at him, my expression shows no interest in fighting or talking with him. Soon enough, I turn back to the houses and pretend no one has ever talked to me. "May I sit here?"

I take a measurable look at him with my head arching skyward, since I am sitting while he's standing. "Sure, take a seat." I say while standing up and preparing to leave. "You may enjoy the view without interrupting me when I'm meditating. _Ciao_." And I wave goodbye with my lopsided smile when he blocks my path towards my home. My smile vanishes at the sight of him once again.

"We need to talk, Jimin." His voice firm and stern. "You need to stop looking for human essence." There he says it, the words that irritate me every time. He knows I can't live without human essence, yet he is trying to stop me.

"That's none of your business," I answer coldly. "Get lost, or it will be painful." My eyes flare the colour of rage, silvery grey, until the boy in front winces. But he doesn’t move away. His eyebrows are knitted on his stubborn expression when he looks fully into my angry eyes. “I know you saved my life, but it doesn’t mean you can interfere with it, _bird_.”

“I’m not a bird. I’m Wonho, dumb elf.” Finally, the Faerie reveals his identity irritatedly. “Just because I have brown hawk wings doesn’t mean I am a bird.” Wonho claims unhappily when I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest to show how much unwilling of me to keep listening to him. Ever since he saved me with his stupid shield that night, he begins playing the role as my mother, or babysitter.

He knows almost everything about me. My childhood. My intentions. My desires. My greed. My wildest ambitions. This is why I can only bark at him like a dog instead of attacking like a predator. Not only he is older than me, my own Faerie conscious self tends to make me respect him every time he shows up, though my acid words are extremely corrosive to fragile hearts.

“The mark on your neck,” Wonho begins again. “What happened?” Well, I might be wrong about him as he doesn’t know where this mark comes from. “It is obviously cast by a Faerie, what did you do this time?” I stay silent. If I ever tell him I’m running after an efret for her essence, he will blabber about the same thing over and over for the whole day. “The news spread all across the forest, so you better tell me what you had done, young man.”

Knowing that I can’t fight against him physically, I heave out a sigh. “Fine...”

***

**Ping**

After the enemy is killed, Beomgyu eventually turns back to human form with his hair switching back to brown. I watch as he heals Ying on the couch. The goblin’s possession causes so much purplish and blue veins visible on Ying’s body, as if she has been infected by some sort of virus. “It _is_ some kind of virus,” Beomgyu says and that reminds me of our connected minds. “But as the goblin is dead, the viruses in her body will die too.” He states matter-of-factly which stops me from worrying more.

“How is she now?” I ask, glancing towards the kitchen only to be reminded of my unconscious grandmother. “Shoot, I nearly forget about my grandma,” I mutter while trying to perform my newly discovered ability on her. Closing my eyes, I let my imagination flows and as soon as I open my eyes, I can see tiny sparkling fairies entering the house through opened windows.

The sound of fluttering wings buzzes through my eardrums when there are more of them flying in and circling around my grandmother’s sleeping figure. Once their positions are set, they begin to flap their wings harder until there are golden powder raining down from their bodies. As expected, my grandmother floats because of the fairy dust and under the control of my mind, she lands safely on the other side of the sofa. “She’s getting better.” Beomgyu answers after I’ve finished moving my grandmother to a more comfortable place. Apparently, he is too focused on healing my sister and that he is a little surprised when seeing the old lady lies on a different spot.

“Thank you, sparklings.” I wave at the tiny fairies as they fly away towards different directions with happy squeaks.

“First ability triggered?” asks Beomgyu teasingly as I huff with my eyes rolling.

“Not sure, though.” It’s not that I like to stay mysterious, it is really a confusing ability for me to figure out. I remember after the goblin was forced out by Jimin bare-handed, it tried to re-enter Ying’s body but there’s a force knocking it back. Moreover, something did wrapped around Ying like a giant, transparent cocoon as that was what I saw. “It is vague.”

Beomgyu hums with a smile as he retrieves his healing power. The light on his palm dies. “You will find out how amazing your Faerie abilities are soon enough, Ping.” I nod at his statement and I believe in him. If my father is here to see me grow, he will say the same. “We need to go now. This is not a safe place to stay.”

“Why?” As Beomgyu has already appeared outside the house without even opening the doors, I have no choice but to exit through the opened windows. Although there are window bars blocking the way, my imagination of me turning translucent leads me out eventually. Resultantly, I penetrate through the cold material like an alien. “Wait for me.”

“I am,” he says while suddenly reappears in front of me and grabs hold on my forearm. In the speed of light, the world around us changes before I can even scream. “And here we are.”

Exhausted, I take a seat down on a nearby rock when eyeing him, awaiting for an answer. “Answers, please.” I remind while he gives me a nervous chuckle.

“You are not ready to know it yet.” Beomgyu answers while handling me a plate full of dead leaves. “Because I can hear your stomach growling.”

I look at him speechlessly without taking the wooden plate. Yes, it is a plate made from a large tree bark. “Don’t change the topic, young man. You know what I’m indicating.” But surprisingly, his eyes turn into a crescent moon shape as he giggles. The way he smiles is as sweet as honey, but it doesn't make my thoughts linger away from the words he's just said.

_This is not a safe place to stay._

“I suppose you still miss human food, Mistress Ping.” And with a short wave of his hand above the dead leaves, they immediately turn into my favourite dish. My mouth almost hits the ground in bewilderment when I witness the change with my own eyes. “Once you are full, I’ll tell you the answer.” This little rascal, he knows how to lock his thoughts from me.

Pouting, I reach out for the plate of food with hot steam floating out and making my mouth water. And yes, it is nearing dusk and I haven’t even have my lunch yet. This should consider as my dinner. My early dinner. “What about you? Are you going to get something to eat?”

“Yes I am,” answers Beomgyu as he sits beside me, watching me take my first bite using the cutlery he prepares for me. Although it’s been numerous times since we are so near towards each other, I can’t stop my face from blushing either. His visage is too angelic for me to resist, yet I am too embarrassed to stare back at him just as how he does to me right now.

Giving up, I turn to the front and decide to focus on my meal. My eyes capture the image of the beautiful sunset at the far end of this mountain. The turquoise sea reflects the golden ball until it disappears completely. The process is slow, yet it is breathtaking. I can watch the whole sunsetting process until I do not notice the plate is already empty.

“I’ll take you to my home now, okay?” Beomgyu says while taking the plate away from my hand. As soon as I nod, he takes my hand with his free one and the both of us head to the opposite way of the cliff. Yes, we were sitting on top of the cliff and without fearing the extreme height, because the sumptuous meal and beautiful sunset tend to distract me.

The walk is peaceful until we stop in front of a giant mushroom. A little similar to the Smurfs’ houses, this one has windows and a door. However, the only difference is - it is as tall as a tower, and there is a flight of stairs encircling the body of the ‘building’. “What does these stairs lead to?” I ask while Beomgyu pushes the front door and ushers me in.

“It leads to the library, where I find out ideas and clues,” answers the Faerie boy unhurriedly. “Follow me, I’ll lead you to the guest room.” His words knock out my curious questions once again when I can only follow his pace from behind. The so-called room is built on the third floor. After walking on a flight of circling steps, we finally make it to the destination. The Queen size bed reveals in my sight as the door is unlocked and pushed open.

The wall of the room is painted in white and sandy brown, giving me the whole fresh feeling of being with Mother Nature, where cool breeze and clean sand brush pass my feet and face. “This place is lovely.” I praise, leading out Beomgyu’s genuine smile.

He offers his hand to me, indicating me to take it. “May I usher you to bed, my mistress?” As this is the first time for me to be treated like an empress, I can’t help feeling the flush of blood rushing throughout my face. Taking his smooth hands with mine, I let my feet follow where he leads but with my gaze wandering across the room, afraid to show him how flustered I look. But before I can react, Beomgyu lets go of my hand and walks to the closet, saying, “Changeable clothes are all here, Ping. I’ll give you the space to change to a night wear.”

“S-sure,” I stutter while Beomgyu turns to me, giggling. Our eyes meet for quite a long moment and I really hope he won’t notice my coloured face. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, my dear mistress Ping.” And he winks at me before exiting the room. The door clicks softly under his hold. After confirming the fact which I’ve been left alone, I heave out a sigh of relief and thereby realise I’ve been holding my breath under Beomgyu’s existence. My memory wanders back to when he heals my sister this afternoon.

His serious expression shows me a different side of him. A matured and unperturbed side of him which gains my curiosity and interest. The interest to know more about him. About his past regardless of how dark it is.

Yet, I still need to find out why he claims that house as unsafe for me to stay. As it is my grandmother's house, it shouldn't be labelled as such place. There is something I need to know, and deep in my guts, my seventh sense is telling me that it might be an unacceptable news.

"Urgh, whatever," I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts which lead to no answer. "I'll just ask Beomgyu tomorrow." And with the idea planted in mind, I open the closet door and find myself a Stitch pajamas.

After changing into the cute attire, the door is coincidentally knocked with a certain rhythm. "May I come in, Ping?" It is Beomgyu, asking for my permission politely. "I forgot to show you the bathroom."

**Author's Note:**

> ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ sʜᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴊɪᴍɪɴ sᴛᴀɴ ʙᴜᴅᴅɪᴇs ᴏʀ ᴀɴʏ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀʀᴍʏ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs, ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴇxᴛʀᴇᴍᴇʟʏ ɢʀᴀᴛᴇғᴜʟ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴇғғᴏʀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ sᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛ ❤


End file.
